


Toute passion abolie [6]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novembre 1917 - Décembre 1917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toute passion abolie [6]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Madwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Madwoman/gifts).



Novembre 1917

 

Sarah suivit Andrew des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine de ne plus distinguer sa silhouette à travers les arbres. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table du salon et contempla le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait cueilli la veille. Il commençait à se défraîchir. En les mettant à la poubelle, O'Brien se dit qu'en constituer un nouveau lui servirait de prétexte pour sortir et marcher un peu. Depuis une semaine qu'elle ne travaillait plus, elle se sentait dans une phase étrange. Un mélange de sensations troubles et parfois imprévues. Andrew la taquinait parfois, feignant de jalouser sa liberté. Elle souriait alors, l'air tranquille, sans ajouter autre chose. Non, elle ne se sentait pas libre. Elle aurait cent fois préféré être auprès de la comtesse, choisir sa tenue, expérimenter de nouvelles coiffures, modifier certaines de ses robes en agissant à sa guise… Sa liberté, Sarah la trouvait dans son travail, dans son talent. La femme de chambre enfila son manteau et sortit, confrontant son corps tiède au froid hivernal qui dominait le mois de novembre. O'Brien vagabonda un peu le long de la route, à la recherches des quelques fleurs qui subsistaient. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du petit bouquet qu'elle avait modulé de ses doigts engourdis, elle se hâta vers la maison. Le feu qu'elle avait tisonné avant de partir avait perdu sa vivacité et menaçait de s'éteindre. La femme de chambre se débarrassa de sa veste et commença par s'occuper du feu. Lorsqu'il crépita de nouveau, elle retourna à la cuisine et se mit à tailler les queues des fleurs. Sarah s'appliquait à reproduire exactement la même gestuelle pour chaque colchiques, chaque pissenlit et chaque aster avec une minutie volontairement traînante. Elle désirait raccourcir les minutes en atténuant l'allure de son activité. Lorsque toutes les queues furent taillées, elle disposa le bouquet dans un vase et le plaça sur la table du salon.

Quand Andrew rentra, il trouva la femme de chambre assise sur une chaise, ainsi qu'un vase brisé et des fleurs éparpillées nageant dans une flaque étirée.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Que s'est-il passé Sarah? ''

Demanda-t-il en contournant habilement la flaque pour venir l'embrasser.

'' J'ai cassé le vase… ''

Le valet lui caressa la joue.

'' J'ai vu, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu veux, je peux passer en racheter un demain en passant à Ripon. ''

O'Brien secoua la tête.

'' Non, je veux dire, j'ai _volontairement_ cassé le vase… ''

Sans expression particulière, Lang la fixa un moment.

'' Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'étais jalouse des fleurs. ''

Après quelques instants, il réitéra sa question.

'' Pourquoi? ''

La femme de chambre entreprit de rassembler les morceaux du bout du pied.

'' Parce que ces fleurs s'en sortent mieux que moi. Elles réussissent à survivre à un vent glacial alors que je suis incapable d'être maître de mon corps… ''

Andrew fronça les sourcils.

'' Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. ''

Elle leva son regard vague sur lui.

'' Tu as raison, il n'y a aucun rapport, et c'était stupide de ma part de casser ce si joli vase… ''

Depuis quelques temps, Sarah semblait développer une sensibilité nouvelle, mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'un de ses traits de caractère qu'elle cachait secrètement au fond de son cœur. Le valet déposa un baiser sur son front.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, j'en rachèterai un demain. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Cora avait pris l'habitude d'accompagner son mari durant ses longues promenades matinales. Ce jour-là, il désirait marcher jusqu'aux dépendances pour s'assurer que les rafales de la veille n'avaient rien endommagé. Lady Grantham s'enthousiasma à l'idée d'emprunter un autre chemin que leur tour habituel. Robert fit une remarque faussement anodine:

'' Nous allons très probablement passer devant l'ancienne maison de Mrs Rampton… ''

La comtesse fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête comme elle savait si bien le faire.

'' Robeeeert! Arrêtez vos sous-entendus et estimez-vous heureux que je vous ai mis au courant! ''

Lord Grantham lui offrit son bras en souriant.

'' Je sais, Cora, je sais que vous voulez aider Mlle O'Brien et je trouve que c'est très généreux de votre part.''

Cora sourit. Il était pardonné.

Tout en marchant d'un pas tranquille, Cora pensait à O'Brien. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Venir la voir tous les jours aurait fini par créer des tensions, aussi bien dans sa relation avec Sarah qu'au sein de sa propre famille. En revanche, ne plus lui rendre visite signifiait perdre le lien si fort qu'elles étaient parvenues à mettre en place entre elles. Cela ferai bientôt plus de deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et elle espérait que cela se passait bien, pour O'Brien et le bébé. Lady Grantham avait résolument décidé de profiter de sa promenade pour aller saluer sa femme de chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Cora s'arrêta et annonça à Robert qu'elle souhaitait simplement aller dire bonjour. Lord Grantham approuva et la pria seulement d'être à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, la comtesse toqua à la porte. Comme O'Brien était sur le point de prendre le thé dans le salon, elle ouvrit aussitôt. La femme de chambre fut très étonnée de voir lady Grantham à une heure si matinale.

'' Bonjour Sarah, je passais devant votre maison et... je n'ai pas pu résister à venir vous voir. Est-ce que je peux entrer? ''

O'Brien s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

'' Je viens de finir de préparer du thé. En voulez-vous une tasse? ''

Cora retroussa ses lèvres et regarda Sarah avec affection.

'' Je veux bien, oui. ''

La femme de chambre sortit une tasse et la remplit délicatement. Elles se turent un instant, captivées par le bruit familier de l'eau chaude butant contre la porcelaine. Quand O'Brien eut fini de la remplir, la comtesse porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but lentement. Le thé qu' O'Brien préparait était différent de celui que préparait Mr Lang, et encore plus différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire à Downton. Plus fort, plus noir, plus relevé. Pourtant, il était vraiment délicieux. Cora avait une idée en tête. Elle était résolue à forcer O'Brien à préparer convenablement l'arrivée de l'enfant.

'' Donc, je suppose que vous avez commencé à aménager la nursery maintenant? ''

Comme elle s'y attendait, sa femme de chambre était en train de mettre au point une réponse évasive. Cora l'interrompit promptement dans sa réflexion.

'' Puisqu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un mois, j'imagine que vous avez commencé. ''

Sarah détourna le regard.

'' C'est Mr Lang qui s'en est occupé. Vous pouvez aller voir si vous en avez envie, c'est la deuxième porte, au fond. ''

Satisfaite, lady Grantham se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Elle passa la tête à travers l’entrebâillement de la porte. La comtesse fut étonnée de la simplicité de la pièce: un berceau plutôt modeste, une petite armoire et une table à langer en bois. Cependant, c'était convenable. Cora vint tranquillement se rasseoir devant O'Brien qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

'' Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ferai mieux d'aller remplir la théière. Je reviens dans une minute. ''

Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers le cuisine. Comme, d'ordinaire, la femme de chambre portait des robes particulièrement amples, elle n'avait pas eu le besoin d'en racheter de nouvelles. L'arrondi charmant qui arquait le tissus de sa robe révélait que le terme était proche. Lady Grantham voulait tant épauler O'Brien qu'elle avait peur de l'importuner plus qu'autre chose. Après-tout, se disait-elle, la Nature était faite de façon à ce que personne n'ai à intervenir. Sarah était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Cora jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à neiger.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Décembre 1917

 

Andrew frissonna et remonta le col de sa veste. C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas en, train de neiger. Il venait de terminer sa journée chez lord Strallan et rentrait d'un pas rapide. Bien entendu, il aurait pu prendre l'autobus comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais il avait préféré marcher, en dépit du froid qui s'engouffrait partout. Il s'était également accordé cette ''promenade'' pour mettre certaines de ses idées au clair. Il savait que la naissance du bébé était très proche à présent, et c'était probablement pour cette raison que Sarah était continuellement susceptible. Même si Andrew s'était parfois emporté contre elle, il l'aimait au-delà de la mesure et ne l'aurais jamais laissée seule. Aucune de leurs disputes ne duraient éternellement, et ils se réconciliaient toujours. Lang avait observé que lorsque lady Grantham rendait visite à O'Brien, la femme de chambre était beaucoup plus calme et sereine que lorsqu'elle passait ses journées seule. Après avoir délibéré tout le long du trajet, Andrew arriva devant la maison. Il entra et referma rapidement la porte pour empêcher l'air glacial de s'introduire à l’intérieur. Sarah était étendue sur le canapé et lisait un livre. Le valet la salua. Elle sourit et posa son roman. Lang contourna la table et vint l'embrasser.

'' Veux-tu que j'aille faire un peu de thé? ''

Demanda-t-il. O'Brien ne répondit pas et l'attira à nouveau contre elle, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ardeur. Andrew prolongea le baiser en venant glisser ses doigts contre les joues de Sarah. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit qu' O'Brien défaisaient sa chemise, il se releva et écarta doucement la main de la femme de chambre.

'' Non Sarah, je ne veux pas, pas dans ton état… ''

Elle prit le visage du valet et l'embrassa encore une fois.

'' Andrew, je t'en supplie… ''

Lang finit par céder. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser plus longtemps.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Andrew travaillait chez lord Strallan. Sarah refusait d'aller le déranger. Quand il rentra, vers neuf heures et demi, il trouva O'Brien assise sur la canapé, qui respirait bruyamment. Elle crispait les bras autour de son ventre en répétant un mouvement de balancier. Des jurons s'échappaient de ses lèvres par dizaines. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce qui se passait. Le valet comprit aussitôt.

'' Je vais tout de suite à l'hôpital… Il y aura bien une infirmière qui acceptera de nous aider! ''

O'Brien l'interrompit, l'air désespérée.

'' Non… Ça ira… Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seule… ''

Elle réprima un cri qui se transforma en une sorte de grognement sourd.

'' Non Sarah! Je ne veux que tu ne prennes aucun risque! ''

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le valet marcha résolument vers la porte.

'' Attend! ''

L'arrêta O'Brien. Il la fixa intensément pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerai pas d'avis mais qu'il était cependant prêt à l'écouter.

'' Andrew, s'il-te-plaît, arrange-toi pour ne pas croiser lady Sybil et Mr Barrow. C'est tout ce que je demande… ''

Lang sortit sur le qui-vive. Heureusement, l'hôpital était à quelques minutes de leur maison. En temps normal, traverser des rangées de lits remplis de soldats poussant des gémissement atroces l'aurait immédiatement fait faire demi-tour, mais dans son empressement, il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Deux jeunes femmes en tenue de travail semblaient attendre une quelconque directive. Ni Thomas ni lady Sybil n'étaient ici. Ce n'était probablement pas (et heureusement pas) leur jour de garde. Andrew s'adressa à celle qui avait l'air le plus aimable.

'' Excusez-moi, serai-ce possible que l'une de vous puisse venir m'aider? Ma femme est en train d'accoucher et… ''

Une petite brune à l'air sympathique accepta avec gentillesse.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, Sarah n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours sur le canapé à s'impatienter. L'infirmière prit O'Brien par le bras et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû garder l'enfant… La jeune femme lui disait de se calmer et de respirer profondément. Elle ferma la porte et Andrew s'assit sur le canapé, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il entendait Sarah crier. Le valet était troublé de percevoir ainsi sa souffrance. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli se lever pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, mais les jurons qu'elle poussait contre l'infirmière lui certifiaient qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de capacités. La femme de chambre insultait tout le monde: l'infirmière, son enfant, Mrs Hugues, Andrew, lady Grantham… Certaines de ses injures firent sourire Lang. Il reconnaissait là la Sarah O'Brien d'autrefois, celle qui vivrait toujours au fond de la Sarah O'Brien de maintenant. Il entendit des cris plus aigus, puis de nouvelles insultes fusèrent à travers la pièce, moins distinctes cette fois-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmière sortit de la chambre, l'ai ébranlée. Andrew se leva instantanément.

'' Je… Je crois qu'il y a un léger problème… ''

Le visage de Lang se troubla. Il était soudain très inquiet.

'' Est-ce… grave?

\- Oui… Euh non… Euh… C'est votre femme, elle ne veux pas me laisser toucher votre fille…

\- _Notre fille…_ ''

Murmura le valet. Un nouveau sourire vint éclairer son visage, un sourire soulagé et incontestablement heureux.

'' Pourriez-vous… Pourriez-vous essayer de lui faire entendre raison? Elle essaye de me griffer à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle… ''

Lang se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre. O'Brien était allongée, tenant contre elle ce qui avait causé ses troubles pendant des mois. Toute ses peurs, ses craintes, ses angoisses, s'étaient envolées au moment même où l'infirmière avait posé le bébé sur sa poitrine. _Son_ bébé.

'' Sarah

\- Andrew? ''

Elle leva le regard sur le valet. Lang l'observa un instant. Toutes les ombres et les tourments avaient quittés ses yeux. À présent, ils rayonnaient tel la mer aveuglée par le soleil, et même les séduisants yeux azurée de lady Grantham n'étaient pas aussi beau que ceux d' O'Brien à ce moment précis. Il était tellement heureux de la voire ainsi.

'' Sarah ''

Répéta-t-il.

'' Andrew? ''

Répondit-elle de nouveau. Il s'approcha lentement et avança la main pour toucher la petite âme fragile qu remuait doucement entre les bras de la femme de chambre.

'' Sarah, elle est merveilleuse. Je suis tellement fier de toi… ''

O'Brien avait les larmes aux yeux. La multitude d'émotions qu'elle avait réprimée durant toutes ces années avait refait surface, provocant une véritable tempête.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Sarah? ''

Andrew apparut par la porte entrebâillée.

'' Oui, chéri?

\- Je crois que tu as une visite. ''

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer lady Grantham. Un éclaire de surprise traversa le visage d' O'Brien, rapidement remplacé par un sourire radieux.

'' J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

\- Pas le moins du monde, madame! S'exclama la femme de chambre, encore au lit. Je suis désolée de vous recevoir ainsi, mais cette stupide infirmière m'a défendue de me lever pendant quatre jours! ''

Cora aperçut le bébé qui somnolait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère.

'' Oh mon Dieu Sarah! Il est adorable! ''

O'Brien la corrigea en souriant:

'' _Elle_ est adorable…

\- _Elle_? Oh! Sarah! C'est merveilleux! Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom?

\- Aiden. Elle s'appelle Aiden.

\- _Aiden Lang._ Cela sonne bien.

\- Ce n'est pas tout… ''

Lady Grantham l'invita promptement à poursuivre.

'' En réalité, elle s'appelle Aiden Cora Lang… ''

Lady Grantham en eut les larmes aux yeux.

'' Sarah… C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites…

\- Vous le méritez amplement, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous devait au moins cela. Sans votre intervention, Aiden ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, et je ne serai pas aussi heureuse que je le suis à cet instant même. ''

Cora embrassa sa femme de chambre et caressa paisiblement la joue de la petite fille.

'' Merci à toi, Aiden. ''

 

Fin

 

 

Épilogue

 

 

Mai 1925

 

'' Maman! Maman! Regarde qui arrive!

\- Oui, ma chérie, j'ai vu! ''

Répondit Sarah en souriant. Aiden courut jusqu'au portail.

'' Bonjour Ethan! ''

Ethan Drewe était le cadet de la ferme voisine. C'était le meilleur ami d'Aiden. La petite fille revint et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, assise sur le perron.

'' Maman! Est-ce que je peux aller chez Ethan et après-midi?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon ange, il faut demander à ton père. ''

Répondit O'Brien en levant les yeux vers Andrew qui se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le valet sourit à sa fille.

'' Bien sûr que tu peux y aller, du moment que tu es rentrée avant six heures.

\- Merci papa! S'écria Aiden en dévalant les marches, à tout-à-l'heure! ''

La femme de chambre se releva en l'observant courir en compagnie d'Ethan sur le chemin de la ferme. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Andrew.

'' J'ai le cœur qui se serre à chaque fois que je la vois s'en aller… ''

Lang sourit.

'' C'est normal, tu es sa mère. Mais Aiden a sept ans maintenant, et on ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir découvrir le monde.

\- Je sais, je sais… Murmura Sarah, mais ne ressens-tu rien lorsque tu la vois s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour aller battre la campagne toute seule?

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule. Et tu n'es pas toute seule non-plus… ''

Andrew effleura doucement la cuisse de la femme de chambre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle s'abandonna à l'ivresse de cet après-midi de liberté entre les bras de Lang, et quand elle cria, elle vit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux; ses malheurs, ses blessures, ses souffrances, mais aussi cette nuit d'avril où tout avait basculé pour elle, pour eux. Son esprit fut noyé par un flot de lumière. Oui, comme Icare, elle avait voulu approcher le soleil et oui, comme Icare, elle s'était inévitablement brûlée les ailes sur ses rayons incandescents, mais cette douleur sublime la maintenait en vie et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs, ailleurs qu'entre les bras de son mari.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Dr_Madwoman. One of the best author I've ever read. This end is for you. I hope you'll excuse the awkward language added to the catastrophic google's translation ... I'm only 16, and I have much to learn ... Sorry Sorry Sorry ...
> 
> '' Toute passion abolie '' est le tire de l'adaptation française du roman '' All passion spent '' (Vita Sackville-West).


End file.
